dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Ji Eun (1990)
Perfil thumb|295px *'Nombre: '''Song Ji Eun (송지은) *'Apodo: Ssongji (쏭지) Que significa "Canción Elemental". *'Profesión: '''Cantante, bailarina, modelo, actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' . *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '157 cm *'Peso: '44 kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Agencia:' TS Entertainment Biografía Ji Eun es hija única, y fue criada por su tía materna hasta que la crisis del FMI terminó, debido a que sus padres tenían que trabajar mucho. En una escuela de música que frecuentaba, un profesor le ofreció ser maestra de canto, por lo que ella mintió sobre su edad y aceptó. Mientras estudiaba y trabajaba como profesora de canto, fue llamada para cantar el tema "Learming to Fly" para el OST del drama “Air City”. En la escuela donde trabaja, el director formó una mini agéncia, y formaron un grupo musical llamado "Brown City", con 12 personas, y se presentaban en clubs, donde alcanzaron muchos fans. Debutó en el grupo Secret el 13 de Octubre del 2009 como la vocalista principal, y solo unos meses después hizo su debut en solitario con la canción "Yesteday", compuesta por el cantante Hwanhee de Fly To The Sky. Dramas * Superhuman Generation (tvN, 2015) * Drawing, Spring (2014) web drama * Remaining Love (KBS, 2013) c''ameo '' * Shut Up Family (KBS, 2012) c''ameo * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas *''D.N.A LUV (junto a Alex)'' tema para Flirty Boy and Girl (2015) *''The Person I Miss'' tema'' para Shine or Go Crazy (2015) * ''If Only I Could Go To You tema para God's Gift - 14 Days (2014) *''It's Cold tema para Take Care of Us, Captain (2012) *''Home-sick ''tema para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) *''Bi Chun Moo Ga tema para Bicheonmu (2008) *''Learning to Fly tema para Air City (2007) Programas de TV *'2015:' Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, Ep. 6-7) *'2015:' Dream Team 2 (KBS) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) *'2011:' Immortal Songs 2 (KBS) *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet Discografía Corea '''Digital Singles' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' Japón Mini Album Colaboraciones *'2015:' Sleepy (Untouchable) (feat. Ji Eun) - Cool Night *'2013:' B.A.P (feat. Ji Eun) - Coma *'2012: 'B.A.P (feat. Ji Eun) - Secret Love *'2010: 'G-20 (feat. Ji Eun) - Let's Go *'2010: 'Untouchable (feat. Ji Eun & Eluphant) - Get Up *'2009: 'Untouchable (feat. Ji Eun) - Give My All *'2008: '''Kim Dong Wook (feat. Ji Eun) - Empty Place *'2008: Untouchable (feat. Ji Eun) - Give You *2006: T.O.P (feat. Ji Eun ) - Act Like Nothing's Wrong Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SECRET **'''Posición: Vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Hobbies: '''Pasar tiempo con amigos, tocar el piano, cantar, componer canciones, bailar, hacer deporte y tejer. *'Familia:' Padre y madre. * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano y japonés. *'Especialidades:' Cantar, bailar, componer canciones y tocar el piano. * '''Tipo Ideal:' Kim Soo Hyun y Lee Kwang Soo. *El sueño de su infancia era ser azafata. * Era originalmente aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, ahí iba a debutar en un grupo de 4 chicas junto a Hyorin de SISTAR, Hani de EXID, U-JI de BESTie y Min de Miss A. Sin embargo, los planes no salieron bien y su debut se canceló. *El 4 de Julio de 2010 hizo un dueto junto a Jerry con la canción "Going To Love" en el Mnet Super Concert. *En los Mnet Idol Chart de mejores cantantes con MR removido quedó en décimo lugar. *Participó en Inmortal Song luego de la salida de IU, junto a Yoseob de BEAST, Jonghyun de SHINee, Hyorin de SISTAR, Yesung de Super Junior y Changmin de 2AM. *Conformó un grupo llamado "Middle School" junto a su compañera de grupo Hana y Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P . El grupo era de hip-hop, pero ella no rapeaba. * Le gusta mucho el chocolate. * Es la que más llora del grupo. * Cree que es más cute que sexy. * Dice que su mejor cualidad física es su nariz. Cuando era niña, su madre le ponía una pinza en su nariz para que fuera más fina y piensa que funcionó. * Suele ser algo tímida con a las personas que no conoce. Cuando les toma confianza se muestra divertida. * Defcon, MC de 'Weekly Idol', dijo que Jieun le gustaba mucho. * Tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol. Cuando bebe, lo hace con sus padres, no con sus compañeras de grupo. * Young Jae de B.A.P dijo en Show Champion que le gustaba, que su voz era muy linda y que le gustaría conocerla más. Además, anteriormente, se le preguntó cual miembro de SECRET se acercaba a su tipo ideal, y él la eligió a ella. * Ha compuesto "Star", una de las 5 canciones de su primer Mini Álbum que salió a la venta el 14 de Octubre de 2014, siendo la primera vez que se implica en su totalidad en la composición de una canción. * Debutó como actriz protagonizando un web drama llamado "Drawing, Spring". * Le gustaría que le diesen el papel de mala para un drama. * En una entrevista mencionó que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con BTS debido a que sus canciones son muy buenas. * Zhoumi confesó en el programa Brave Writers que quería que Jieun fuese su pareja en el programa 'We Got Married'. Él dijo: "Ella es muy guapa, le di mi CD también" . Después, decidió enviarle un mensaje: "Ji Eun, ¿deberíamos filmar 'We Got Married'? Te trataré bien. ¡Vamos a volvernos populares juntos!". ''[VER VÍDEO] * Debutó como solista en Japón el día 2 de Diciembre de 2014, siendo la primera de las integrantes del grupo en debutar en solitario en el extranjero. * Es la protagonista femenina del drama 'Superhuman Generation' que se estrenó el 10 de Abril de 2015, siendo su primera participación en un drama, ya que las anteriores veces sólo participó en cameos y en un web drama. * Cuando le dijeron en una entrevista que SECRET tiende a mostrar muchos conceptos sexy, ella respondió: "''La mayoría de los miembros tienen atracción sexual, por lo que siempre creo que tengo que ponerme al día con ellas. Así que mi sensualidad no es a la intemperie, pero en realidad he tenido que trabajar duro para conseguir una belleza sexy. Básicamente, mi sensualidad no es realmente natural, pero se hace artificialmente a través de mucha práctica". * Cuando se le preguntó con qué cantante masculino le gustaría hacer un dueto, ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida, "Quiero cantar con raperos. Mi voz está más en el lado dulce, así que creo que va a sonar bien con raperos". * Colabora en un álbum sencillo con su compañero de empresa Sleepy de Untouchable, que fue lanzado el 16 de Junio de 2015 con el nombre "Cool Night". La canción es un dueto entre el talentoso rapero y la integrante de SECRET, quien es conocida por su hermosa voz. Ésta no es la primera vez que trabajan juntos, ya que ella ha trabajó antes con el dúo Untouchable . Debido a que la canción recibió mucho amor por parte de fans por su adorable voz y rap pegadizo, la noticia sobre éste dúo está recibiendo atención. * El MV de "Cool Night" está hecho en el estudio de grabación de TS Entertainment y el Parque del Río Han. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cyworld *Fancafe *Twitter *Instagram Galería Ji_Eun.jpg Ji_Eun2.jpg Ji_Eun3.jpg Ji_Eun4.jpg Ji_Eun5.jpg Ji_Eun6.png Ji_Eun7.jpg Ji_Eun8.jpg Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300 px|Yesterday - Song Ji Eun feat. Hwanhee thumb|right|295px|Song Ji Eun -Going Crazy Feat Bang Yong Guk 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|Song Ji Eun - Twenty Five (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante